1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a performance apparatus, a method of controlling the performance apparatus and a program recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, performance apparatuses have been proposed, which generate an electronic sound in response to a playing motion performed by a player, when the player's playing motion is detected. For example, performance apparatuses (air drums) are known, in which only performance members of a stick type, having a built-in sensor are used to generate percussion sounds. When the player holds the performance members with his or her hands and swings the performance members down as if the player drums percussion instruments, the performance apparatus detects the player's playing motion with the built-in sensors of the performance members and generates the percussion sounds in response to the detected player's playing motions.
Using the performance apparatus in place of a real musical instrument, the player can generate sounds of such musical instrument. Therefore, the players are allowed to enjoy a musical instrument performance without feeling any constraint in place and/or space.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 3599115 proposes a musical instrument/game machine, which takes a moving image of the player, who performs a playing motion holding performance members of a stick type, and displays on a monitor a combined image of the moving image of the player and a virtual image of a musical instrument set.
When the position of the performance member falls within any one of plural areas of the musical instruments in the virtual image, the musical instrument/game machine generates a sound of the musical instrument corresponding to the area of the musical instrument.
In the musical instrument/game machine disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3599115, parts of the musical instrument set are correlated with the apparatus areas, respectively. Therefore, when a sound is generated only based on the area of the musical instrument, it is possible for the musical instrument/game machine to detect the player's unintentional motion as his or her intended motion and generate a sound based on such detected player's unintentional motion.